My Very Own Mamodo
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: I'm being chased by some creepy stalker girls and I don't know what to do? Crashing into a graveyard I find... a yellow book? A voice in my head beckons and I do as it says. I've meet Kantakun, my very own Mamodo. R&R please! Chapter 17!
1. The Meeting

My Very Own Mamodo

Prolouge: The Meeting

I hurried down the road. Those creepy stalker girls were after me again, so I had to go fast if I wanted to be seen alive again. Okay, it's not _that_ bad, but I know I'd be scarred for life.

"GET BACK HERE!"

That was a sign to MOVE IT. I crashed into a run and I heard footsteps behind me. Sweat stung my eyes as I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I wasn't going to stop until I escaped… or until I was caught. '_Hurry faster feet…_'

THUD!

I fell. Oh cr—uddy monkeys! Stumbling to get back up, I realized I had reached a dead end anyway… and I was at a graveyard. Not to mention this would be a sucky place to be beaten, I found my legs had locked. OF ALL TIMES!

"Finally, we found you…" one of the girls said sneering. The rest of them laughed and I felt my heart stop cold. No, not literally. I reached for something to protect myself with and felt something behind me. It was square—when I looked, it was a book. Suddenly, light flashed around and red eyes were popping up all over the place.

_You're my partner? You gotta be kidding._

"I'm sorry," I said instantly. It was a habit of mine. I heard slight chuckling from behind me and when I looked, I gasped. A knife.

'_They're gonna kill me?_'

_Would seem so… do you promise to be stronger?_

'_Will doing what you tell me kill me too?_'

_Depends… pick up the book and read it._

The girls came closer and I hesitantly took the book. The girls laughed again as they saw me with the yellow book in my hands. They pulled on my hair and I knew they were going to cut it off… or cut a few scars on my face. Why were they after me? The hottest guy in school _happens_ to be my best (and only) friend and I hang out with him. That isn't a crime… is it?

_READ IT ALOUD!_

I quickly opened the book and read the first word aloud. "AN'KAR!"

Suddenly, ravens appeared, their red eyes glaring at the girls. They backed away from me, seeing the birds nearby. I held the book close in fear. There was silence as the birds swooped down to the girls… then I looked away. I heard screaming, then silence.

'I suppose it wasn't too horrible.'

Looking beside me, I saw a young boy with bright green eyes and black hair. He wore what looked like a large black cloth with two holes cut in the side for his arms and a small bell around his neck that jingled softly as he walked. His eyes were… _strange_, but I smiled at him. "Did they… go away?"

'Look for yourself.'

I looked back, and all that was left was the knife. My eyes dimmed. "I didn't… kill them, did I?"

'No, they only pecked out tuffs of their hair and put a few rough bruises on their faces,' he replied. Then he looked to me and smirked. 'I figured you wouldn't it if you killed them.'

"Oh," I started. Bowing to the young boy, I said, "T-thank you so much… for your assistance!"

'Man, who says _that_ anymore?' he commented, slapping his head. I saw the small smile he had. 'Anyway, my name's Kanta. What's yours?'

"Ahh, I'm… I'm Natsuki."

'Your real name would help.'

"I don't like it… and I don't use it here in Japan."

'C'mon…'

"My name is Sammy…" I replied hesitantly. He shook his black hair and walked ahead. I cocked my head to the side when he stopped as if he were waiting for me.

'We're partners now, aren't we?'

"But how will I explain to my parents—"

'I'm sure they'll understand.'

"Ahh… okay!" I answered happily. We walked side-by-side as I took him home. And he was right, my parents somehow did understand. Of course they were my _real_ parents, they came with me on this trip to Japan. Actually, we're living here for a few years—then we're going to Korea. And you know what else?

Those girls stopped bothering me.

End of Prolouge

Author's Notes: Lately, I've been obsessed with Zatch Bell! Zatch is SOOOO adorable! (although I have been missing episodes because I'm watching Dr. Phil at the same time... dont' ask why I watch it.) Anyway, I finally found a site where I can fix my spelling errors (with names and etc.) Actually, I've taken a liking to Hyde. He's a cute little Mamodo, just like Kanta-kun!

Either way it's still cheese,

Sammy

note I'm giving thanks to ShineSpirit because you've been pointing out my mistakes. (Man, I AMa new writer! LOL) You even helped me with the name, so thanks again!


	2. The Explanation

Chapter 1: The Explanation

"Kanta-kun…?" I piped, waiting for my friend to answer.

'What now?' he asked, turning to me. I smiled at him and he shook his head. Before he turned away, I answered.

"W-wait! I do have a question!"

'About what?'

"How come… you're here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He sat upright and looked to the sky. I sat upright too. I had met the boy a few days ago and we hadn't used the spell since. The small bell around his neck jingled.

'The battle to become King has come. I want to become the Mamodo King, Sammy…' he answered softly. I looked at him determined. 'Every Mamodo does…'

"I want to help you—since we're partners!" I stated so seriously that Kanta-kun laughed at me. I frowned. I took him here to the park because he wanted fresh air and now he's laughing at me!

'Okay, here's the lowdown,' Kanta-kun started. 'We used the spells in that book you have to attack, shield, et cetera. To become King, we need to be the strongest and the more we use the spells, the stronger we get. There are more spells than that one spell you have and each one can help us in a different way.'

"So, we'll have to hurt others?"

'Somewhat,' Kanta-kun answered with a frown. I knew he felt hopeless because I really couldn't hurt others if it had to come to it. 'But it's okay, we'll just have to protect ourselves if anyone attacks. If I disappear, then that one person is a step closer to becoming King.'

"You can die?" I asked shocked. Kanta-kun angrily glared at me.

'I'm not immortal.'

"That's sad…" I answered getting up. He looked at me questionably. Looking down at him, I knew what I had to say. "So I guess, if I don't want you to die, we'll have to train."

He smiled, admiringly I hoped. Although one question came out of my mouth… "How do we train?"

Kanta-kun fell to the ground anime-shly. He had an anger mark on his forehead and a steaming brain at that. 'We have to fight, Sammy!'

"Oh, right, right…"

I walked forward and he followed beside me. "You know, Kanta-kun… I'll try not to fail you. I'll try really hard not to… so you won't die."

"That's good, maybe we ARE getting somewhere," Kanta-kun answered, sounding slightly sarcastic. Suddenly, there was a crack of a twig behind us. Swirling around, we found a guy with slick black hair and a small boy next to him. Kanta-kun ran ahead of me protectively and I got into a battle position myself.

"Finally, a Mamodo! Kerro, this is our lucky day…" the man stated with a grin. Eww, it's called a TOOTHBRUSH, Mister. "Hello girl… I'm Gournai and this is Kerro here. Let's fight."

End of Chapter 1: The Explanation

Author's Note: I should draw a picture of Kanta-kun for you all. He doesn't look a thing like Zatch (that's what I'm thinking). He's actually a lot cuter! -nods- Maybe I'm getting alittle ahead of myself, but that's not too bad... is it? Either way, this story is a lot of fun to write, and it didn't take me too long to figure out a unique power for Kanta-kun! I'm starting to like this more and more!

SMILE,

Sammy


	3. The Battle

Chapter 2: The Battle

"KAR'SEN!"

I grabbed Kanta-kun and dove off to a right, barely dodging having my leg being burnt off by a wave of flame. Kanta-kun got back up and shouted, "Say the spell!"

Quickly, I opened the book and read the word. "AN'KAR!"

Nothing happened. Gourney grinned—was that his name—and chuckled a bit. I grabbed Kanta-kun again and dove off left, barely getting hit once again. Kerro grinned too. Did I mention he had flaming red hair? Totally for his type.

"You have to say it like you want to hurt him!" Kanta-kun chided. I winced. I didn't feel like hurting those girls. I guess I did a little bit. "The book responds to negative feelings!"

"You're a newbie at this, huh?" Gournimo told me. I frowned. Was he making fun of me? He held his book up and ruffled Kerro's hair. "I met this little guy on the subway holding this book like it was all he had—which it is! Brought him home, learned about the Mamodo King and WHAM! We're suddenly the best partners for the world. He needs to get stronger and I need to get my taste of killing back—no cop can stop me now!"

"You kill… because you like to kill?" I asked, shading my eyes from him. He laughed maniacally.

"You catch on quick, eh, girl?" Gourrai asked. Tears were stinging my eyes and once Kanta-kun saw them, he glared at Gourbimbo. "Killing is the ONE thing I love more than money!"

I looked up, determination glinting in my eyes. My shoulders quivered as I held up the open book. "You're just ONE messed up guy, aren't you, Gourrnimino? You must love to molest little boys too, eh? Little boys like Kerro-kun, eh?"

"My name is Gournai and—"

'I don't mind,' Kerro answered with a slight grin. 'This is actually great. I can train! I'll become stronger and stronger and then I'll become the Mamodo King! Killing is just as fine with me!'

He laughed manically as his master did. I scowled and looked to Kanta-kun. He nodded, giving me the okay. "SCUM LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! AN'KAR!"

Howling filled the area and dogs of all kinds came. Wolves snarled and normal house hold pets all around glared at my enemy. They charged and attacked the two furiously. I looked away when the dogs jumped and when I looked back, the book was burning and the dogs had left. Kerro was trying to stop the burn and my sense to help kicked in. I moved to help, when Kanta-kun stopped me.

'It's what happens…' he told me.

'No! No! Stop burning! Stop!' Kerro shouted. Gournimio gasped as he saw the book burning also. Suddenly, Kerro vanished along with the book and Gourmo and I gasped. I looked at my own book and Gourniomo ran for it.

"Is that what will happen if I lose?" I asked. Kanta-kun nodded sadly. This little boy had to do so much and if you failed, you died. That was so horrible. Tears clouded my eyes as I grabbed the boy and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I won't fail!" I said between a high-pitched sob. "I don't want you to go away! We just met, but I promise I won't fail! I promise!"

Kanta-kun didn't hug me back, so I looked at him. He was frowning at me. 'Of course you won't fail. I think you'll help me win.'

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I will…"

'C'mon, now wipe away your tears. You're getting me all wet,' Kanta-kun stated, wiping away my tears. I laughed softly and little did I know that someone was watching me from behind.

End of Chapter 2: The Battle

A/N: I had actually managed to find the One Piece theme song sung my DONGBANGSHINKI! WOOT! XD It's soooo cool. sighs Oh, anyway, I had actually ended the story around chapter 10, but I thought it had a sucky ending, so I'm continuing it! Yippee!


	4. The Proof

Chapter 3: The Proof

School was today and apparently Kanta-kun told me that it would be okay if he walked around with me. I was questionable on this issue because they'd be wondering why a little boy was walking around with me. They would probably assume he was my little brother or cousin or something, but he'd have to leave.

'I assure you, it will be like I'm not even there…'

So, I went to school and I entered. Of course, everyone looked at me. I looked back to tell Kanta-kun that people saw him, but he wasn't there. So I guess his plan backfired. So… why were people staring.

"Did you hear? I heard she pulled hair out of those girls heads and punched them."

"I heard that she beat them brutally for no reason."

"No, she was fighting because she's secretly a bully."

Oh, so that was it. They're finally gossiping about it now? But they're talking like those _girls_ were the victims. Excuse me. _I_ was the victim of that accident here! Suddenly, my sensei came up to me and told me to go to the Principle's Office. OH MY FRUGIN' GOSH, are they thinking I did this? I entered the Principle's Office and there were the three girls. They were beaten pretty harshly. Their cheeks were purple and there were a few bald spots. Their mothers were there too and I knew I was going to be in big trouble.

"Miss Natsumi, I heard you brutally ripped the hair off these poor innocent girls and then beat them up?" the Principle asked me. I shook my head no. I didn't do it—the birds did. One girl piped up.

"She did, Principle! It was like she had no shame!" she screeched out, bursting into tears. The Principle frowned at me and I had to prove my innocence.

"Did you investigate the area? Did you notice the mark where I tripped and then how I crawled for my life? Did you investigate that my hair was there was well, and well beyond the reach of the knife on the ground?" I asked calmly. The Principle frowned at me again. He insisted that this situation didn't need any investigation.

"So, I guess, majority rules?" I asked, frowning. The Principle told me that it wasn't like that, but I was almost to tears. I knew I was going to be expelled, but I kept a happy face. "I guess I'm expelled? I'm sorry for bothering your time—"

'Believe her. She didn't do it.'

I nearly screamed for joy when I saw Kanta-kun. He looked at the Principle and had some videotape in his hands. The cameras from the graveyard! I smiled so brightly at Kanta-kun.

'Please play this tape, it will show you the truth.'

The tape was played and it showed how I fell and was running for my life. Suddenly, I started to worry—what about the spell? When that part came, it was cut out! It looked like what happened was that my hair was about to be cut when the birds came and attacked them. I looked at Kanta-kun again and he smirked at me.

"Is this what happened Miss Natsumi?" the Principle asked. I nodded. "Why didn't you say so?"

"You wouldn't believe me," I answered quietly. If I got the Principle mad, I could've been expelled anyway. He smiled at me, then looked to the girls. "Although it is strange for that to happen, I believe it did. Now for _you girls_, you'll have some explaining to do."

"Umm… Principle, would you let Kanta-kun stay with me for the rest of the school year?" I asked shyly. "I mean, it's alright if you don't let him. I promise he won't be a problem and—"

"Since you asked so kindly, I will allow it, but if there's one ounce of trouble, he'll have to leave," the Principle stated. I nodded and left, Kanta-kun following me. I looked at Kanta-kun when I closed the door behind us.

"Did you know that was going to happen?"

'Sooner or later,' Kanta-kun answered. I hugged him.

"You are the kindest little boy I've ever met!" I said happily. Kanta-kun blushed lightly and asked me to let go. I did and he looked away.

'Umm, thanks… I guess.'

"Natsumi-chan!"

My smile brightened as I looked to my best friend, Kyohei-kun. We'd met at the beginning of the school year and been best friends since. Although, he looked… a little different than the last time I saw him.

End of Chapter 3: The Proof

A/N: sigh This is going to be a long story... I've been typing this story and I've been going on... I hope I end it by Chapter 20. -- Anyway, there REALLY isn't too much romance between me and another character, except for little bits, but I don't really WANT a relationship with a Zatch Bell character (no offence to those that like characters from Zatch Bell)

Out until Tomorrow,

Sammy


	5. The Riddle

Chapter 4: The Riddle

"Kyohei-kun?"

"Hey Natsumi-chan!" he said, although not as hyperly as usual. I cocked my head to the side. Something was up.

"What's wrong, Kyohei-kun?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He grinned and seemed to be a little worried. I glared at him and he kinda cracked.

"I'm sorry but… we can't be friends anymore," he stated, and then he turned and ran. I stood there, dumbstruck. Kanta-kun glared at Kyohei-kun and then frowned at me.

'It's okay…'

I grinned at him, ruffling his hair. "Of course it's okay! I have you now, don't I?"

'Are you going to cry…?'

"Ahh… probably," I answered softly. He motioned for me to come down to his level and I did. He placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled so cutely, I almost started to smile myself. I knew he was going to say the right thing.

'I will watch you and then laugh.'

I whacked Kanta-kun, but I knew he did his job. For the slightest moment, I didn't care about what just happened. Either way, I don't think I'll cry. I just don't.

"Thanks again, Kanta-kun," I said.

'For what? Saying I'll laugh at you?' Kanta-kun asked. He shrugged. 'Girls are weird.'

"Oh my—KANTA-KUN!" I said angrily.

'Hey, Kyo! Wait up!" I heard a little boy say. Looking behind me, I saw Kiyo, a really smart guy at our school. I heard he was really snotty and that was why he skipped classes—but he changed, so I was all right with that. And, strangely, this little bag was following him.

Suddenly, Kanta-kun tensed up and tugged at my school uniform. 'A Mamodo…'

Then I saw him. There was another little boy—and he was in that weird bag! Kiyo has a Mamodo? Maybe that's what he was doing that entire time! I moved to walk to Kiyo, but Kanta-kun pulled me back.

'Not now…'

"Okay."

"Ah, Natsuki!" I jumped at the voice behind me. It was Suzy. I slapped my forehead. Suzy was going to—

"KIYO! Look here! Natsuki has a little boy that looks just like Zatch!"

Kiyo looked our way, and I knew that he knew that Kanta-kun was a Mamodo. He came over to us and smiled happily. "Hi, Natsuki-san."

"Oh, hello Kiyo-san," I greeted. Kiyo looked at Kanta-kun and I knew he wanted to know if I were the type to fight. I shook my head and all that did was confuse Kiyo.

"Who's this?"

"He's Kanta-kun," I answered quickly. Kanta-kun stared at the boy in the bag, well, _glared_ would be the right word. Kiyo glanced at Kanta-kun to the boy and back to Kanta-kun. "Umm, who's the guy dressed as a bag?"

"Oh, that would be Zatch," Kiyo answered. I walked over to Zatch happily, feeling Kanta-kun and Kiyo observed every single one of my moves.

"Hello, Zatch! My name is Natsumi!" I greeted happily. Zatch smiled back and me and waved. He was such a cute little kid.

'Hello, Natsumi! Since you know my name already, would you like to know what I like to eat?' the blonde Mamodo asked me. I nodded excitedly.

'I like fish Popsicles!' Zatch told me excitedly. I laughed. That was the weirdest thing ever said to me. Okay, that was probably the weirdest thing that could be said to ANYONE.

'And, Kiyo is a great superhero that defeats bullies!' Zatch added. Scratch that, this was HILARIOUS! I laughed so hard that I fell on my behind. Zatch looked confused, but I knew every time I looked at Kiyo, I'd see a guy in bright blue tights and a cape.

"You have any enemies?" I asked. Zatch nodded.

'Bullies and bad guys everywhere are our enemies! Are you a super hero too?' Zatch asked. I decided to go along with it and gave the most ridiculous reply a person could give.

"Yeah, I'm a super hero. I save little kids like you from becoming evil monsters and corrupting the others! Nayone could be my enemy," I replied grinning. Zatch looked at me confused.

'Who's Nayone?'

"My arch-nemesis who feeds on little unsuspecting kids and then forces them to kill—err, corrupt others! It's my duty to stop Nayone and the little kids that were corrupted!" I answered, put as much emphasis as I possible could. Zatch's eyes shone with admiration.

"I didn't know that, Natsumi!" Suzy said in amazement. Kiyo and I sweat-dropped. That wasn't a completely true statement. You know, I wonder if Kiyo will figure out the clue I gave him to what I thought. Knowing him, he probably will. He's probably calculating it right now. Or… I hope he doesn't get the wrong message.

End of Chapter 4: The Riddle

Author's Note: Yeah... nothing is going on between me and Kiyo. Sorry, butCloud, Ren, Squall, Sasuke, Neji-sama, Gaara-kun, Daisuke, Eichi, and Takuto (many others to name still) are the only ones in my heart. Err... yeah. Not to mention that Kiyo cries a lot in the series too. >.> Whatever happened to man-power? Sorry, sorry. I'd cry in those situations too, but some of them feel really... unsad. (Like today with Shion, her crying was so fake, I didn't feel THAT bad for her... but she is definately cute.)

Doushite doushite suki nan darou,

Sammy (EichixMitsuki LUVER)


	6. The Solution

Chapter 5: The Solution

The next day, I found a note in my locker telling me to meet Kiyo on the roof. Okay, so he figured it out, huh? I hurried to the roof and sure enough, Zatch and Kiyo were there. Kanta-kun moved ahead of me protectively.

"Hey, you don't need to do that," Kiyo said. Kanta-kun still didn't move, so Kiyo didn't bother trying. If he pried more, Kanta-kun might've gotten the idea that Kiyo was trying to do something.

"I got your message," I said.

"And I got yours," Kiyo replied. "It took me a while to realize that what you said to Zatch was actually a clue to me, but I got it as I was typing 'Anyone' on the computer for an assignment. I messed up and 'Nayone' came up instead. You were trying to tell me that you're fighting to help the Mamodo and that anyone could be your enemy."

"Good job, Kiyo!" I said, impressed. It was all figured out by a mistake, so it wasn't THAT impressive.

"The other part was pretty easy to figure out—and I'm not your enemy," Kiyo stated. I sighed and nodded.

"Same here," I stated, nodding. Kanta-kun tensed up and suddenly wind burst everywhere. I ducked down low, holding on tight to Kanta-kun. Suddenly, this red-head popped out of nowhere with this kid, which I figured was a Mamodo.

"Hey, what's up?" he said to me. I frowned, taking out my book. He sighed. "No, no, baby, I'm not here to hurt you."

"But I will if I have to."

"Hey, hey… my name's Eido and I'm glad I found you. You wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked. I kicked him, of course. No, not where it hurts, just… in the stomach. Eido frowned and scowled.

"Is that it? Oh well, I'll just have convince you then—"

"AN'KAR!" I shouted, but nothing happened. No animals popped up—OH FUDGE. There WERE no animals nearby that could reach us. I mean, I realized Kanta-kun's powers were the ability to summon animals, so far. I couldn't use my attack here! MAN, what kind of attack was THIS? If I can't use it in a situation like this, then Kanta-kun…

"NOOOOOOOO! I WON'T HAVE IT THAT WAY!" I shouted angrily. A wind burst came our way and I grabbed Kanta-kun and turned so he wouldn't be hurt. It stung a lot, but it was worth it. There wasn't one scratch on Kanta-kun.

I turned to see Eido. "If you dare… try to get rid of Kanta-kun, I will kill you! I'll rip out your guts and feed them to the smoking pits of hell while you watch then I'll cut off your arms and legs with a rusty saw and leave you for DEAD! YOU GOT THAT? IF YOU TOUCH KANTA-KUN, YOU'LL FACE MY WRATH!"

Eido seemed a little shocked, or fearful. That gave Kiyo and Zatch enough time to cast their spell.

"ZAKER!"

Eido had retreated before the lightning could strike them. He said his few words of retreat and then was off. I held Kanta-kun tight. "I almost failed you…"

'Nah, you did alright… for a beginner.'

Suddenly, a bright light flashed from my book, so I opened it to see what was up. Kanta-kun's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened.

'The second spell! Read it!'

"Ha'rouk," I said. Kanta-kun smiled happily and I grinned back. We had our second spell, and we couldn't wait to see what it did. I could save more people!

"What does your first spell do anyway?" Kiyo asked. I frowned.

"It summons animals to attack our opponent, but I don't know why it didn't work," I replied frowning. An idea popped in my head. "Maybe it's not because there were no animals around, maybe it was because I didn't have enough emotion. I pretty much yelled because I was disturbed…"

"Could possibly be. You're the most positively emotional girl in our school, Natsumi," Kiyo replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are those the rumors about me?"

"Sure are."

I sighed. School and Mamodos… my life was certainly going to be interesting.

End of Chapter 5: The Solution

Author's Notes: Fudge, that's weird. "Most Positively Emotional Girl in School" It sounds like a category in the Memory books. -sigh- Anyway, I'm thinking this is turning more into a drama than fighting... Seriously. I mean, there's more drama than fighting--I gotta change that.

Take to Heart V.4,

Sammy

P.S. Take to Heart is a manga I've been drawing since... around October-November-ish. It's about a demon girl and three guys and love and blah. I'm on book four now. Not too bad, four books in about 8 months. It's my first manga too! I'm so proud!


	7. The Realization

Chapter 6: The Realization

'Now remember, Sammy, you need emotion in your words, you just can't say them normally,' Kanta-kun reminded me. I nodded, keeping track of everything he told me. Kanta-kun and I were training, of course, we were training on a dummy, not a real person.

"HA'ROUK!" I screamed. The power started to flow and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck tingling, but still nothing happened. Kanta-kun frowned. He and I were hoping that this was an actual attack that shot out, like Zatch's attack. But no, nothing interesting was happening.

"You think, this attack needs something too?" I inquired. Kanta-kun sighed. Yeah, we both figured it did need something else too. Summoning can be a real bummer when there is nothing TO summon.

'If anything, let's hope that it does help us,' Kanta-kun stated. I knew he felt down, but I felt so bad. Maybe I didn't have enough emotion… maybe, I needed a little boost. I thought down deep inside what made me angry and the thought came up quickly.

'_I hate you, KYOHEI!_' I screamed in my thoughts. Aloud, I screamed the spell and suddenly, a dark figure shot out of Kanta-kun's mouth and started to constrict the dummy until it vanished into nothing. There wasn't anything left of it that I could recognize. A few moments later, it came back… in pieces.

'W-what happened?' Kanta-kun asked, somewhat shocked. 'Before it didn't work, and now it—it did!'

"I did it! I have enough emotion in me to do this! I do, I do!" I exclaimed happily. Kanta-kun merely smirked and nodded his head. I didn't care if he was mocking me because I DID IT!

'I'm proud of you, Sammy…' he said keeping on his smirk. He sounded like he really meant it! I hugged him happily.

"You sound like you really mean it!" I exclaimed. Kanta-kun pushed me away slightly. I saw his face was tinted a bit pink. Aww, how adorable!  
'Hey, hey… you'll ruin my rep,' he stated, dusting himself off. I fell face forward. OF ALL THINGS TO SAY! I saw the slight smile on Kanta-kun's face though and that made me so happy. Why couldn't the book run on happy emotions? I'd be so still at this by now with happy emotions.

'Hmph, good job… punks.'

I looked up to see another Mamodo and a partner. The partner looked kinda cute. He had brown curly hair, somewhat like Tidus's, and striking blue eyes. Although, he looked awfully Korean to me.

"Name's Shim Jin-ho," he said smartly. Bowing slightly in a mocking manner, he looked straight at me. "We're going to defeat you. Right, Yami?"

The Mamodo smirked slightly and nodded. 'Of course… why not?'

'You have to ask the lady first,' Kanta-kun stated, moving ahead of me protectively again. He waved his arm out angrily. 'And she's new to this, leave us alone!'

The other two looked at each other and laughed. Jin-ho smirked evilly and stated, "We don't care."

'Heh, yeah… newbies prove useful practice,' Yami said, grinning. He ran to Kanta-kun and I got ready for the attack.

"KATAR!" Jin-ho shouted and Yami shot out a dark black spiral at Kanta-kun. It hit right on, but Kanta-kun was a LOT stronger than last time, so I didn't worry as much. I pointed at Jin-ho.

"An opening! AN'KAR!"

I heard a loud buzzing noise that was giving me the shivers, and I knew why. Bugs of all shapes and sizes were crawling out of their hiding spaces and charging towards Yami. Yami had an amused look on his face as he saw the bugs charging towards him.

"KATAR!" Jin-ho screamed again and Yami aimed at the bugs. Amazingly, it hit a wide amount of them, but not enough. They crawled on Yami's skin and started to bite and tear at him. Yami screamed in pain and I looked away.

But it wasn't over.

"JYAN!" Jin-ho shouted out. Suddenly, darkness started to swallow up all of the bugs and only Yami was left. I figured that Yami was one who manipulated darkness. Was my second spell a darkness one too? But, Kanta-kun could only summon! Unless… I was dead wrong. Maybe Kanta-kun can't summon, maybe that's just part of something that's bigger. Either way, an idea clicked into my head. I grabbed Kanta-kun and ran.

'What are you doing, Sammy? They're the other way!' Kanta-kun stated angrily. I whispered my plan into his ear and then he frowned. 'That's not going to work.'

"A lot of things aren't going to work, but let's try it. I think I know what your element is now…" I answered. Kanta-kun raised an eyebrow.

'It's summoning, isn't it?'

"No… it's fear."

End of Chapter 6: The Realization

Author's Note: Isn't it cool? I don't summon, but I have the ability to open one's fears and then use it against them. Sweetness.Anyway... someone already has the spell 'Ha'rouk' don't they? I have that feeling and I'm checking that right now. Okay... I guess not. I still think they do. Maybe it's because it's so similar to how the other ones sound... (or maybe because I was thinking of Kiyo saying it once and now I think it's not original).

SutekiStraight-forward feelings are better than none,

Sammy


	8. The Attack

Chapter 7: The Attack

"Now, remember…" I stated. Kanta-kun nodded and we both ran two different ways. We were in the woods now—the perfect place for my plan. I located Jin-ho, who had been stupid enough to follow us. Quickly, I rustled a bush near him and then ran in the opposite direction. As I though, he took a shot at the bush. Then, I heard another rustling, obviously from Kanta-kun. Jin-ho turned the other way and shot again. As quietly as I could, I ran to another bush far closer up and Kanta-kun did the same.

'Where are the cowards?' Yami asked angrily.

"Hiding in the bushes, the rustling noises won't get to us," Jin-ho stated. Now my plan could fully go into action. I snapped my fingers and soon Kanta-kun was at my side and Jin-ho knew where we were. As quickly as I could, I got up and tried to look as dead as possible. I wandered away from Jin-ho and I knew he was going to take a shot at me. He did.

"KATAR!"

It looked as if it stopped right before it hit me, but Kanta-kun was really taking the blows. I felt bad for making him do this, but I had to. Then, I fell into a hole. Obviously, this was also part of my plan. It would look like I disappeared, but really there will be a hole and I'll hide in the hidden section of the hole that I had found a few months back.

Jin-ho saw the hole and looked down. He didn't spot me, and he looked completely spooked. I quickly got out of the hole as soon as he left, with Kanta-kun at my side.

"Do you feel like attacking once more…?"

'I'll be fine…'

I appeared ahead of him with Kanta-kun and he nearly screamed. Might as well wet his pants too. "Be ready for your demise… HA'ROUK!"

The swirling darkness hit them both right on the spot and then they disappeared. I knew what this attack did. It brought the two to their biggest fears and had them experience it… although they didn't die; they felt the pain they would have. So, when the two returned, I knew the book was burning.

'How did we lose?' Yami asked angrily.

"Fear… that's her element," Jin-ho answered just as angry. I grinned and nodded. I sat next to the burning book and Jin-ho.

"I believe… you should take your life around. You're very handsome and being evil doesn't suit you," I stated. I got up and left before I would see Yami disappear. I didn't like seeing them disappear. I believe they went back to the Mamodo world, right? I hoped so. If they died, I would've been sad.

'This was actually a little fun…' Kanta-kun stated. I whacked him. I didn't want him being like those psychos out there.

"I like Kanta-kun, the way he is now," I stated. Kanta-kun sighed and nodded. Before anything else came out of his mouth, he tugged on my shirt.

'And I… would like some apples,' he said, quietly. I grinned. You know, he really liked apples. The way he ate them, you'd think it's an exotic fruit. But somehow, I feel like he—never mind. I'm sure it wasn't much.

End of Chapter 7: The Attack

Author's Notes: I'm actually posting the next chapter up today too because those two kinda go together. Ahh... yeah, I think so. Anyway, there really isn't too much battling going on, but--I will try! Actually, you'd have to have read what I've written so far to see what I actually have been doing. Confuzzling sentance, but whatever.

KaitoSaving Others,

Sammy


	9. The Truth

Chapter 8: The Truth

"I'm so happy you're here with me," I said to Kanta-kun. We were resting in a field after a long day at school. Kanta-kun didn't reply, but I knew he seemed a little happy too.

'I guess…' he started. 'I am too…'

He looked away as he continued. 'I guess, I'm lucky because… some people treat their Mamodos like… garbage, and they don't care about Mamodos one bit. It's a mutual relationship without any caring in it. Both sides get what they want, even though the humans give them ugly clothing and treat them poorly. I really think… I'm lucky.'

I raised an eyebrow. This was the kindest thing he's ever said to me so far, but why does he sound sad? Looking closer, I saw he was crying. Why?

'You know, the last one we defeated… was my best friend.'

Silence. I so brutally attacked them with my plan. So mercilessly I attacked them and Kanta-kun hid his feelings so I wouldn't worry. He acted like everything was all right… because of me. I didn't move to help his burning book. I just… stood there.

'I was so shocked how he didn't remember me. You couldn't separate the two of us… We hung out so often that we were almost brothers.'

"K-Ka—"

He wiped away his tears and brought his finger to his lips. 'But… it'll be okay… if you keep it a secret.'

Tears fogged up my eyes as Kanta-kun smiled at me. He brought his index finger up to his lips.

'It'll be our secret… okay?'

I hugged him suddenly. It wasn't a shock to him, but I knew he was smiling a little softer now. I could feel the tears falling down to my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Kanta-kun. I'm so sorry…" I said in a muffled sob. He seemed a little confused at what to do since he didn't pat my head or anything. I released the hug and said, "I'm sorry for making you…"

'It's okay,' Kanta-kun replied with a smile. He head-butted me softly. 'Just keep it between the two of us, alright?'

"O-okay…" I said answered, wiping away my tears. I kissed Kanta-kun's forehead. "I love you, Kanta-kun… so I want you to be safe."

'Ah…' he looked away. 'Yeah, yeah… me too, I guess…'

"You know, as brother and sister right?" I asked, an anger mark growing on my forehead. Kanta-kun looked away. Oh, COME ON! He's like a little brother to me! I smacked him.

'OWW! Hey! HEY!' he shouted at me, laughing. 'You could always wait for me!'

"OH SHUT UP!" I answered, laughing back. "You're a tad too young for a girl like me!"

'That's why I told you to wait!'

"Are you serious?"

'Psh, I was only half-kidding!' Kanta-kun replied. He knew he said the wrong thing because when I saw the look on his face… which meant the look on my face, wasn't too pretty.

"SO YOU'RE HALF SERIOUS!" I screamed. Kanta-kun covered his ears.

'I'll come back for you, if that'll make you happy!'

I calmed down. Now, Kanta-kun was saying nonsense. Laughing softly, I patted his head. "Sure, why not? We are friends, aren't we?"

'Of course…'

I softly bumped his head against mine. "I'm so happy I met you, Kanta-kun…"

Hearing slight snoring, I stared at Kanta-kun. HE FELL ASLEEP ON ME! THAT LITTLE—WHEN HE GETS UP, HE'LL KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO DIE! CAN'T HE BE SERIOUS FOR A SECOND? AND THAT NOSE BUBBLE BETTER NOT POP ON ME!

End of Chapter 8: The Truth

Author's Notes: Yeah, see what I mean by they go together? Anyway, I do happen to have a Mamodo friend now! XD Yay! But that's wayyy in chapter 16-17. I think... Hahaha, anyway, I'm happy today. This chapter, I washalf-watching Fruits Basketin the part where Momiji tells Tohru about his mom. And he goes, "Sore wa... himistu." AUGH! I WAS SOOO SAD!

TearsStraight from the soul,

Sammy


	10. The Ambush

Chapter 9: The Ambush

I awoke the next day to find Kanta-kun munching on an apple. Yawning and stretching, I ruffled his hair and grinned. "You're so cute, Kanta-kun…"

Kanta-kun frowned and turned away. Tears burst out of my eyes as I reached out to him. "OH, I'M SORRY, KANTA-KUN! I'M SO SORRY!"

'You oughta be… guys can't be…'

I saw his face turn pink at having to say it.

'Cute.'

I burst out laughing and ruffled his hair again. Man, him and his pride—it was so annoying sometimes. Why can't he just like being called cute? I don't think it's an insult to cute little Mamodos like him. Thinking of revenge, I said, "Fine then! Zatch doesn't mind being called cute. I'll go visit him with some fish Popsicles."

Kanta-kun quickly zipped back to looking at me. He had a slightly jealous look to his face. 'Y-you can't go to Zatch! You're _my_ partner! He's so unserious about this battle that it's not even funny!'

"I heard he got more serious after the battle with Kolulu," I replied, grinning. Kanta-kun looked so angry with me, it was cute! I wanted to hug him, but before I would, I'd tease him a bit more.

'But you can't!'

"Why not? I mean, he doesn't think about his pride when I call him cute. He lets me hug him all I want and without a problem at all!" I stated. Kanta-kun looked at his apple and quickly swallowed the rest of it before staring me in the eye. It was awfully weird how he ate everything, including the stem and the core—not to mention the seeds. Kanta-kun slowly held my hand in his and his eyes got big and watery.

'I can… do all that stuff too…' he said softly. I think I made him sad and upset. Quickly, I hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, I was kidding…" I said, resting my head on his. He grabbed my shirt lightly. "Kanta-kun, I really was kidding. I know you're my partner and Kiyo is Zatch's partner."

'Yeah… okay.' He pushed me away and grinned. 'That's… good to know.'

Suddenly a Mamodo crashed in through my window and grinned at us. I heard a spell be shouted out and quickly I shielded Kanta-kun.

"TAWOK!"

I felt a surge of pain coarse throughout my body as I fell limp on Kanta-kun. Quickly, he shook me and I did my best to get back up. Kanta-kun grabbed my hand, the book, and leaped out the window, pulling me along with him. As best as I could, I landed on my feet, only to crash to the ground on my side.

'Hold on to the book, okay?' he asked me. I nodded slightly and tried to get back up. Kanta-kun quickly dragged me up and pulled me along to run, but I knew I couldn't run for long. Suddenly, I remembered… Kiyo had given me his number. Pulling out my cellphone, I pressed speed dial and the phone started to ring. He didn't answer. Of course he didn't, it was 6 AM—who would wake up that early? The answering machine came up and I left an answer as best as I could.

"Kiyo-kun… help… Kanta…"

Then I fell to the ground and Kanta-kun jumped in shock. Quickly, I felt him lift me up and hide me behind some bushes.

'I'll come back as soon as I can!' Kanta-kun whispered. I nodded and before I fell unconscious, I said one more thing into the phone.

"…hurry."

End of Chapter 9: The Ambush

Author's Note: OMIGOSH! WILL I DIE? No. I don't the attacks are really strong enough to kill a person--or they're not MEANT to kill a person. I guess some people have in Zatch Bell, but I dunno... I think that first guy that Zatch and Kiyo fought did. Err... the one I'm thinking of is the one where that guy heldup the bank. He threatened, but never did kill anyone.

Forever gone-I feel slightly guilty,

Sammy


	11. The Saviors

Chapter 10: The Saviors

Zatch suddenly jerked Kiyo awake. Kiyo yawned and turned away. "No, Zatch, I don't want to buy you any fish Popsicles right now…"

'Kiyo! Someone called!'

"Tell Suzy I do not feel like going anywhere," Kiyo answered lazily. Zatch ripped the blankets of Kiyo's body. Kiyo jumped up and glared at Zatch. "I'm telling you—"

'It was Natsuki, Kiyo!" Zatch interrupted. 'She sounded desperate! She said she needed help! We need to help Kanta-kun!'

Suddenly, Kiyo came into focus. He seriously stared at Zatch. "When did we get that call?"

'6:14 AM, so we gotta hurry!' Zatch answered. Kiyo stared at the clock. He cursed under his breath.

"It's 9 AM," Kiyo muttered angrily. He quickly changed and ran out the door with Zatch following close behind. Quickly, he tried to think where she could've been. Not at her house, she'd escape there trying not to cause any harm. "Zatch, what did you hear in the background?"

'A few ruffles of bushes and Kanta saying he'd come back as soon as he could!' Zatch answered. Kiyo quickly veered to the right. He was sure she was at the park.

'_Hang on, Natsuki—we're almost there_,' Kiyo thought, running faster than he ever had before. Zatch muttered the same thing aloud. They reached the park and when they entered, they realized there was no way to tell where she was.

'Kiyo! There!' Zatch exclaimed. They rushed over to see the smallest piece of fabric matted into the branches. But, Natsuki was nowhere in sight. Kiyo frowned and quickly calculated what could've happened.

"I think she ran after him," Kiyo said quickly, examining the way the grass was flattened. "You can see that she struggled to get up and managed too, only after she injured herself in some way."

Zatch noticed the blood stain on the bright green grass. There was silence.

KABOOM!

An explosion was heard overhead and the two zapped into focus. Quickly, they followed the sound. Kiyo quickly provided a plan to save the girl. "We'll have to distract the others, alright?"

'Got it, Kiyo!' Zatch answered with a nod. They entered a clearing to see Natsuki in her pajamas and Kanta doing his best to help her stand. Also, they managed to make out a Mamodo and his partner. Kiyo nodded to have Zatch run behind the clearing to get a better shot at their enemy.

"Well, well… it took you long enough to get here," the opponent stated to Natsuki. She grimaced in pain and doubled-over. Kanta helped her back to her feet. He glared at the boy.

'You're so low,' Kanta said angrily. The boy grinned and scratched the bridge of his nose. His Mamodo laughed and pointed at Kanta.

'You're the low one! Lookit you, goin' around and helping your partner, even know you know she won't help you back!' mocked the other Mamodo. 'Oh, right… name's Kin, what's yours?'

'Kanta—and she has helped me, you pitiful excuse for a Mamodo,' Kanta sneered back. Kin growled and ran ahead.

'You won't be saying that when I'm done with you!' Kin screamed. The boy shouted out his spell.

"TAWOK!"

A huge bolder appeared and darted straight to Natsuki and Kanta and the two had nowhere to hide. Natsuki muttered something and before Kanta could do anything, she jumped right into the boulder's path.

"ZAKER!" Kiyo screamed. Lightning burst out and shattered the rock before it could hit Natsuki. Kanta looked behind to see Kiyo. The two smiled slightly at each other. Kiyo quickly approached Natsuki to find she was covered in cuts and bruises. Blood trickled from her arms and face and there was a purple bruise on her neck. When Kiyo looked closer, Kanta almost smacked him, but this wasn't a time for that. Her entire backside was blue, purple, and black under her pajamas—most likely from the attacks from this boy and his Mamodo.

"Kiyo…" she muttered. "Save… Kanta-kun…"

Quickly, she fell into an unconscious state again and Kiyo scowled at the two. "You two are so reckless and unforgiving, huh?"

"Yep, and I totally forgot to tell my name!" the boy answered with a slight laugh. "Name's Garin… nice meetin' ya."

"Name's Kiyo and this is the last time you'll ever fight with that Mamodo of yours again," Kiyo stated, glaring at the boys.

End of Chapter 9: The Saviors

Author's Notes: Well... there will be no KiyoxSammy. Yup, I just don't like Kiyo-kun that way. Although, it took me FOREVER to realize that they were saying 'Kyo', but 'Kiyo.' When I found that out, I was already to chapter 10-11. Oh man, you have NO idea how long and tedious it was just to fix it all! Oh, and the spells too. I didn't know how in the world to spell them, so I spelled them my way. For example, I wrote "Za'kaer" instead of "Zaker". I think my way is WAYYY cooler, but then again, I shouldn't mess up the mangaka's writing. So yeah, that's why I have 'Ha'rouk' instead of 'Haruk' and 'An'kar' instead of 'Ankar'. I love apostrophes.

Question-the start of something new,

Sammy


	12. The Memories

Chapter 11: The Memories

Everything that had happened was a blur for me. I could barely breathe, much less move. Slowly, I willed myself to open my eyes and I saw Kanta-kun standing ahead of me. "Ka…nta…kun…"

He looked back at me with a slight look of relief. I knew that he couldn't be strong enough to fight back—but then again, I wasn't in the position to help. I noticed someone standing near me and I clenched my fists in happiness. Kiyo had finally come. As they fought, I tried my hardest to try and remember what had happened…

_I was running from that Mamodo and his partner—I tried to call Kiyo for help, but he didn't answer. It was too early. Then, Kanta-kun helped me hide when I fell. He ran and I felt helpless. Slowly, I forced myself to get up, but I was only hurting myself as I tried to get up. The branches tore at my skin and I felt like throwing up. The pain on my back hurt too much, but I had to help. My promise…_

_In desperation, I gathered all of my energy and jerked myself onto my knees—managing to cough up blood in the process. My knees shook, but I hurried myself onto my legs and limped towards where Kanta-kun ran. I heard a shout behind me, and I turned to see sharp rocks hurtling towards me. I stood there, letting the rocks scratch away at me. _

'That's one less attack to hit Kanta-kun…' I thought to myself. I found myself quickly limping, trying to escape that boy. I had no idea where to run to, but I decided that hiding in the forest area would be smart. I ran for what felt like hours and my bruises hurt enough for me to faint, but I have the book. They'll destroy it. I heard fighting and screaming behind me. **Kanta-kun!** Although, I was in the clearing now, and there was nowhere to hide. Kanta-kun was present, screaming at the other two and pain-stricken to see my condition. He hurried over to help me stand and the book hadn't a single drop of blood on it. Not on my life would that book ever be ruined. Another rock started to hurtle towards us and I said what I thought was to be my final words, "I'll keep my promise…"

There was a bright light, and then I blanked out.

Was it then when Kiyo came to help? I couldn't push myself upwards so I grabbed the book. Just barely, I was able to tug on Kanta-kun's cloak. "Now…"

He looked at me worriedly and shook his head. He didn't want me to use the book. It was only a simple word and I had enough grief and anger in me to burn apart the city. I glared and Kanta-kun turned towards the boy.

I opened the book to the first spell. My words were more of a sigh, but I said them. I said the spell words clearly enough for Kiyo, Zatch, and Kanta-kun to hear me. "An'kar…"

There was a rumble in the ground… and then it shook horribly. Obviously, I couldn't go into unconsciousness, so I fought the will to throw up. An enormous demon erupted from the crack that the earthquake had created. Kin and Garin tried to fight back with his attacks, but it was no use since… animate things couldn't hurt demons. I shut my eyes as I heard a terrifying crunch. It wasn't bone. I couldn't tell what it was, but I knew Kanta-kun wouldn't do that to anyone. But that wasn't the end of them. There was shouting and I quickly heard Kiyo and Zatch run into combat as lightning flashed past me. Then there was a bright light…

End of Chapter 11: The Memories

Author's Note: Lots of err... bright lights. XD Anyway, I'm finally back from my trip to Los Angeles, Hollywood, Beverly Hills, and San Diego. If you live at any of those places and saw a nerdy girl with glasses, braided hair, and a blue hat... well, that was me! XD Anyway, this chapter was pretty much showing my devotion to Kanta-kun. I think it's cute.

With almost no souvernirs,

Sammy


	13. The Healing

Chapter 12: The Healing

When I came to again, the battle was over. Next to me, stood Kanta-kun. He looked absolutely spooked and it frightened me. His face went pale and his eyes were wide in shock. Slowly, I felt my body go numb… and I closed my eyes once again.

When I awoke, I found myself in a hospital with Kiyo, Kanta-kun, and Zatch. My parents were also standing around me worriedly and I smiled weakly. "Morning…?"

"When we heard the crash through the window, we were sure you were dead!" my mom said. "Luckily, you avoided it. I'm happy you tried to lead those gang members away, but not when you were hurt so badly!"

I glanced at Kiyo. '_So that was the story…_'

"I'm sorry, but we have to go now, alright?" my dad asked me. He nodded towards Kiyo. "I'm sure he'll take care of you. If he does anything, you just—"

"DAD!" I screeched, my face turning red. Hurriedly, they left and left me alone with Kiyo, Kanta-kun, and Zatch. Kiyo sighed as my dad left and slumped onto my bedside.

"That was a tiring battle. You had us worried for a second," Kiyo said, sighing again. I looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry…" I said. "I didn't know who else to call. I promise I won't bother you with this anymore."

"Oh, no, no!" Kiyo replied quickly, waving his arms in the air. "I'm fine with that. It's just that you scared the heck out of me and Zatch! I've never felt so worried—well, maybe I have, but re-feeling that way is not pretty."

'Yeah, it took me forever to wake Kiyo up, but… tell us what happened,' Zatch commented. He took a large bit out of what I saw as a large fish. I laughed, remembering his favorite food being fish Popsicles.

I quickly explained all I could remember and Kiyo and Zatch listened carefully. Feeling like I had forgotten something, I paused. Zatch was leaning in, seeming very excited about what had happened.

"Oh, and Kanta-kun's element is fear, isn't that neat?" I asked, hugging my Mamodo. Kiyo laughed and nodded.

"Sure!" he answered with a slight nod. "As you know, Zatch's power is lightning."

'It's not as cool as fear,' Kanta-kun added sheepishly, pushing me away with a slight tint of pink on his face. I patted his head and laughed a little more. Only then did I realize that my gut hurt. I doubled and coughed violently. Kanta-kun quickly patted my back.

'Oh, c'mon, Kanta!' Zatch said, sounding somewhat upset. He dragged Kanta-kun out of the room. I overheard Zatch's loud voice. 'Let's be best friends!'

Kiyo and I stared at each other. We both laughed and then everything became eerily silent. He gripped the blanket covering me slightly. "What is it that drives you to protect your Mamodo so dearly?"

"I love him."

Kiyo looked at me, awestruck. I looked at my cut arms that had been bandaged up. "Kanta-kun was someone… who came in my life when I didn't have anything here. I just came here a few months ago and no one seemed to want to be _my_ friend—until Kyohei-kun."

I stopped myself before saying anymore. Shaking my head, I tugged on Kiyo's shirt. "I'd die before I would fail him—he's that special to me."

We stayed in that single moment for, what seemed like, forever. Kiyo looked me straight in the eyes. "Zatch's bond with me… probably can't compare."

"I know," I replied. I saw the ticked expression on his face. Quickly, I added, "I didn't mean it like that—it's just… your bond is so much stronger, you couldn't compare it to Kanta-kun and mine. Ours—it's so minuscule compared to yours."

Kiyo stared at me again. It was as if he was trying to figure out what kind of person I was. I could tell him that I was a loud annoying little brat who cared for herself and was a total crybaby, but he wouldn't believe me. Not after he's seen what I've done. He'd think I was a good person. "I'm not sure if you'd believe me, but I'm actually a cruel horrible person back at home. Although I had a lot of friends, I'm sure it was out of pity for this ugly girl with super thick glasses who spends all of her time on the computer and is horrible at sports. Not to mention, is a total nerd that doesn't know anything about the world around her and cries when she feels helpless or pathetic. I'm just… a selfish person."

I'd never been able to say that before. I probably said it to Kiyo because when I went back home, we'd never speak again. There would be no one else to know how I felt. Looking away, I could feel my cheeks getting warm from finally having to admit it.

"That's not true," Kiyo replied. I knew this was coming. Sighing, I continued to look away from Kiyo. "Natsuki, you really are a different person. Maybe, it was because of Kanta… maybe it was because you put yourself down too much. But, I know at least half of that stuff isn't true. You just don't give yourself enough credit."

_Sniff… sniff…_

Tears ran down my cheeks and I tried my best to wipe away the tears. Kiyo noticed my tears and handed me a tissue. I blew my nose and continued to cry. "Why is it… you know the way I feel? How come you just know what to say, Kiyo?"

"I've actually felt like you a lot too," Kiyo replied with a smile. I looked to him and nodded slightly.

"Thank you… Kiyo."

End of Chapter 13: The Healing

Author's Note: Have I told you why I've named these chapters the way I've named them? Well, I'm going to tell you--whether I've said it or not. I was sitting one day when this hilarious movie comes up with this fat guy cosplaying as Sakura from Cardcaptor Sakura--that jogged my memory of how much I loved Carcaptors and then I named the chapters like how the cards are. No, they're not actually the cards, but simliar to the name.

ANYWAY, there is going to be no KiyoxOC. Just to let you know again...

Mamodo-loving ichigo-eater,

Sammy


	14. The Admitting

Chapter 13: The Admitting

I quickly packed up and left the house. Kanta-kun was used to being home alone now and seemed excited a little bit more everyday. Rushing out the door, I patted Kanta-kun on the head and gave him his bento. "Bye, Kanta-kun! I'll come back!"

'Of course,' he replied matter-of-factly. Shaking my head in disbelief, I hurried off to school. Ever since Kyohei-kun told me I wasn't his friend anymore, I felt a little emptier. I still expected to see him by the gate, waiting for me. He was never there anymore.

"NATSUKI-CHAAN!" I heard behind me. Knowing that voice, I quickly hurried my pace. It was Eido. If he was here to attack, I was in _big_ trouble. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I took to kicking whatever was behind me. Of course, I _thought_ it was Eido—but it was Kiyo. I bowed and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Kiyo! I thought you were—"

"Me?" Eido finished. I crossly turned to the cocky boy. In a way, he looked like Irvine from Final Fantasy VIII. Hyde stood by his side, with an arrogant grin. I placed my hands on my hips annoyingly and demanded what they wanted with us.

"Oh, I just wanna date," Eido replied plainly. I turned abruptly and stomped away, hearing Eido call after me. Before I knew anything, Hyde stood ahead of me and stared me in the eye.

'You're strange,' he commented. I bopped him on the head before he knew anything was coming. Hyde rubbed his head angrily and returned to Eido's side.

"Sorry, but I've got someone," I told Eido, snottily. Quickly, I ran into the building to find escape. Accidentally, I ran into Kyohei-kun and he was _with_ someone. Getting up, I bowed slightly and said, "I'm sorry, Kyohei-kun."

"You oughta be," a voice replied with a sneer. I looked up and saw one of the girls that had chased me when I had first met Kanta-kun. Feeling conceited, I looked her straight in the eye and laughed. It was a loud high-pitched laugh.

"I wanted to thank you," I said, ending my laugh. Pointing straight at her, I laughed again as if to mock her. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met my best friend, Kanta-kun—and Kiyo and Suzy and all of my other great friends! Thank you so much—_you fudge brownie!_"

Of course, I added that last part in English. If I'd sworn at her, she'd have known. Trust me, they _know_ swear words. She seemed offended and Kyohei-kun glared at me. He stood protectively ahead of her.

"Stop being cruel to my girlfriend!" he screamed at me. My heart stopped. Is _that_ why he left me? He left because _she_ hated me? Gripping my shirt tightly, I stood my ground, but I knew he saw the tears in my eyes. "Natsuki-chan, I—"

"Please, call me Natsuki-san," I told him. "I would rather you call me, Natsuki-san, alright Minza-san?"

That was his last name—Minza Kyohei. He looked hurt but I smiled and walked past the two. Everyone was staring at our little skit, so I couldn't cry. Suzy was quickly at my side and told me it was all right. I blinked my tears away.

"Of course it'll be all right," I replied. "I have my friends."

Rushing to the roof, I decided to chill off that since school wouldn't start for another hour or so. I sat down on the roof and sighed. "I'm so stupid."

"You broke up with that idiot?"

I didn't bother to look up. I knew it was Eido. It wasn't that I _broke up_ with him. It was that I LOST him to some—some… Quickly, I huffed out an angry breath. Eido sat beside me and patted my head.

"It's alright."

"I know that because I have my friends," I replied angrily, turning away. I blinked back more tears and saw Eido and Hyde sitting ahead of me now. "Why are you harassing me?"

"We're not," Eido insisted. Smiling, he pointed at me. "We're trying to cheer up a cute girl."

"Yeah, I'm as cute as a broken rock shattered by a bloody dagger," I snapped, turning away. Eido was beside me again. Slowly, he patted my head again. "Don't touch me!"

My fingertips went to my mouth as I said that word. Matt-kun used to _always_ say that, but he was back in America. Looking at Eido, I said meekly, "I'm fine, just let me cry a little and that'll be that. I forgot to cry about this before."

Eido chuckled a bit and watched, as I turned away and cried silently. Hyde bopped my head and I winced in pain after a few seconds. 'How can you be so protective of your Mamodo and yet, not be able to protect yourself. Humans are so confusing.'

"Why are you all fighting each other to find King? Shouldn't you all find one peacefully instead of having some kids go around and blowing each other to bits?" I replied back, rubbing the sore spot on my head. Hyde scoffed and walked ahead of me.

'Kanta is lucky. He's got an all-right partner. I'm stuck with an idiot who couldn't fight for his life.'

I laughed and watched as Eido started to yell at Hyde angrily. Laughing some more, I noticed the jealous look on Hyde's face. I reached out and pulled him so close, that our noses almost touched. "He's not that useless, ya know. You wouldn't want me as a partner either—I hug Kanta-kun too much."

Hyde's face turned red and I laughed some more. He shoved away from me and told Eido he wanted to leave. The two disappeared and I was left alone on the roof until Kiyo came up with Zatch by his side.

"Hey, I saw before."

"I'm fine," I answered. Getting up, I dusted off my butt and smiled. "I have too many friends to be sad for so long."

End of Chapter 14: The Admitting

Author's Note: OMG, I realized my mistake in the summary. -hurries to go fix it- Anyway, Matt-kun really is my friend! XD He always says that because I tug on his shirt. He's shorter than me too! Hehe! Anyway, this chapter is probably the last you'll see any major things with Kyohei, so yeah... he wasn't that popular anyway. XD

Yellow-bright,

Sammy


	15. The Fear

Chapter 14: The Fear

School ended quickly today. I didn't even know what in the world I was learning. Still, I came home and greeted Kanta-kun. He happily held up a poster of someone I knew was popular throughout my school. I think her name was Megumi. 'I got this… for you!'

I was noticing the changes in Kanta-kun. He smiled more. He was kinder. He even occasionally let me hug him! Cheerfully, I took the poster and started walking upstairs into my room. "Thank you so much, Kanta-kun! I am so grateful!"

'I thought it'd make you feel better,' Kanta-kun stated, looking away. I hung the poster up and crouched down to Kanta-kun's level. Smiling, I lightly butted heads with him.

"It does, Kanta-kun. It makes me so happy," I replied, smiling my goofy-dumb smile. Kanta-kun nodded and turned away. I knew he was going to say something cocky.

'Well, yeah, it makes me slightly happy too, even if you're dumb a lot,' Kanta-kun replied. I picked him up and quickly left the house. He was dumbfounded the first few moments I grabbed him and left the house. 'Where are we going?'

"To visit Kiyo," I replied. Kanta-kun scoffed and jumped off.

'It's always _Kiyo_ this and _Kiyo_ that. Can't you go visit anyone else?' he asked me. I saw the smile on his face though. I shook my head and sweat-dropped.

"Actually… I can't."

'Gosh, girls _are_ stupid.'

Swirling around to see where the voice came from, I saw a boy about my age. He had bright red hair and mysterious purple eyes. Crossing my arms, I cocked my head to the side. "Do I know you?"

"Nah, but I know you," he replied with a mischievous grin. That wasn't the voice that insulted me though. Behind him, there was a tall Mamodo boy with slick silver hair and cat-eyes. Kanta-kun ran ahead of me protectively. I took out my book and opened it.

"Whoa, whoa, there… baby, I just wanna talk," he replied, holding up his hands, showing that he wasn't holding a book. I ground my feet into the ground and Kanta-kun edged closer to me. The redhead pouted and pointed at me. "Not even giving me a chance, cutie?"

'Hmph, _cute_ isn't the right word,' the other Mamodo replied, sneering. _That_ Mamodo insulted me. What a jerk! Kanta-kun growled, sounding almost cat-like. I raised an eyebrow. The bell around his neck made him a bit cat-like too. Either way, Kanta-kun was angry. 'More like _devilish_.'

Kanta-kun charged towards the Mamodo furiously. He didn't manage a single hit on the guy, but the Mamodo slapped him away. Getting back up, Kanta-kun swiped a scratch and the other Mamodo stumbled backwards, blood tripping down from his cheek.

"Hey, hey… no need to fight here," the redhead said, walking ahead of the cat-eyed Mamodo. "My name's Ken and my Mamodo here, his name is Lio. Pleased to meetcha, Sammy-chan."

"How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously. Ken laughed kiddishly and started to walk over. Kanta-kun ran ahead of me protectively again. I saw Kanta-kun tense up at his presence. I noticed that Ken's hair seemed to be short, but it really was just tied back. It was LONGER than my hair, but thin. It was thin hair. He had emo bangs too. It entirely covered his left eye.

"C'mon, kid, no need to worry," Ken said, shoving Kanta-kun. Kanta-kun flew towards the tree AT LEAST twenty feet away! I gasped and turned to run to him, but soon Ken was ahead of me. He grinned and looked at the book I held in my arms tightly. "Hey, why are you so tense?"

"You just SHOVED my best friend into a tree!" I screeched at him. Running around him, I found myself staring at him again. He reached out and I turned away, protecting the book. "Go away!"

"Hey, c'mon, Sammy-pii," he coaxed, placing his hands on my shoulders. I shivered slightly. His touch was creeping me out. Forcing me to look at him, I saw that his eyes seemed a bit lonely.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend," I lied, looking away. Ken stepped back and laughed loudly, making me blush with embarrassment. He looked at me, straight in the eye. There was something_ wrong_ with his eyes. He wasn't a Mamodo… but he wasn't… _human_. Contacts?

"Nup, these are my regular eyes," he replied, as if he had read my mind. "But, I was thinking… maybe you and I could be partners. You think so?"

He suddenly was behind me. The hair on the back of my neck stood on its end. His words nibbled on my ears as he whispered them.

"Because, if you don't… I'll tell everyone what you _really_ are."

End of Chapter 14: The Fear

Author's Note: Eck, I've already written up to chapter 18 and I know I'm bringing him back, but not for a while. I might do a short chapter on him, but I'm not sure. I really like these two too, but I still have to think of their objective of getting me. I have a vague idea, and it's pointing to they're bad-guys. Hahahaha, maybe not. It all depends.

Shonen Jump should get rid of Yuu Yuu Hakusho,

Sammy


	16. The Friend

Chapter 15: The Friend

I looked at him confusedly. Who I _really_ was? My name is Sammy and I have a Mamodo. Isn't that all? Ken laughed again and tugged on my coarse hair with playful grin. "Oh, of course you don't know. It's only a prophecy after all."

I opened my book and screamed out. "AN'KAR!"

Quickly, the ground trembled under our feet. I fell, but looking up, I saw a gigantic monster. It had night-black wings and bright golden eyes. Its claws were tinted a deep red and it's teeth was the size of trees. Even I trembled at its ferocious glare. I quickly had to get a hold of myself before it disappeared.

"Aww, cutie… it sure is scary," Ken replied, with a playful grin. He took out a black spell book with white markings. Lio quickly leaped ahead of Ken and grinned. "JI'RAN HA'ROUK!"

A bright light blinded Kanta-kun and me. When my eyes adjusted, I noticed that my spell had vanished. He had my word too. He—he stole my spell, sorta! I looked to him and he shrugged.

"Hey, hey… why are you looking so angry with me? That was a really hard spell to get rid of. I'm proud of you," he replied. Then I noticed it. His eyes were _empty_. Well, they _were_ empty. They quickly flickered back to their original state—that I thought was weird too.

"You're… a Mamodo?" I asked, noticing how Kanta-kun's eyes went blank when he did an attack. Ken and Lio grinned at each other and burst out laughing, making my cheeks turn slightly pink. "C'mon, guys!"

'I'm the Mamodo,' Lio replied, sneering. Okay, I don't know why, but he hates me for a reason. What did I DO?

"I'm the partner. I'd tell you what was wrong if we'd be partners ourselves," Ken stated, tugging my hair again. I kicked him—where it hurts—and ran for my life with Kanta-kun at my side. Kanta-kun looked at me and I knew he saw the worry in my eyes. What was wrong with him? What prophecy? Why is this story being so cliché?

'I guess it's true,' Kanta-kun murmured beside me. I blinked and tripped. Getting up, I asked, "What's true?"

'Oh, nothing… nothing at all.'

"Psh, yeah, like _that's_ nothing."

'It's nothing, really. Just an episode of the future speaking,' Kanta-kun replied. Suddenly, I felt a hand reach out and grab me, pulling me into the bushes with Kanta-kun. A hand came to my mouth to silence my scream.

"Shh…"

Ken and Lio passed and the person let go of me. This guy had soft blonde hair and bright blue eyes. It was slightly tan and his face was perfect—I swear! It was like looking at the Prince Charming. There was a small girl next to him, holding Kanta-kun the same way he was holding me. Kanta-kun bit her hand and I saw her bite her lip to keep from yelping.

"It seems okay now…" the blonde haired boy said, sounding slightly relieved. The girl nodded and then kicked Kanta-kun in the shin. He didn't yelp, but I saw he was hurting. My savior got up and pulled me up with him.

"Hello, my name is Chrome, pleased to meet you," he said, smiling and holding out his hand. I shook it and nodded.

"Same here. Name's Natsumi," I replied. "Thanks for saving my butt back there."

"No problem. Oh, and I see you have a Mamodo. I have one too. Her name is Kokoro."

"Oh, that's Kanta-kun," I said pointing to my Mamodo. Kokoro and Kanta-kun didn't seem to be getting along too well. Kanta-kun looked at me and frowned, looking as if he was saying, 'Darn it. Why are you friends with someone with such a mean Mamodo?' I laughed and Kokoro tugged on my shirt after leaving Kanta-kun.

'May I call you… Onee-chan?' she asked, her golden eyes looking into me. I nodded happily. Kokoro looked at Chrome and nodded happily, her golden hair bouncing with her. Jeez, I wish I had hair like that. Mine is rough and thick and is a PAIN to deal with in the morning.

Kanta-kun glared at Kokoro and tugged on the other side of my shirt. He looked up at me with his cute green eyes. "Well, _I'm_ her best friend!" he bragged.

Kokoro glared at him and tugged on my shirt, harder this time. They continued to tug harder and harder until I screamed, trying to keep my shirt on as much as possible, "You guys! You guys! You're gonna rip my shirt off!"

The two stopped and glared at each other. Chrome and I laughed at the two bickering Mamodo. Picking Kanta-kun up, I hugged him tightly. "Aww, Kanta-kun, can't you stop being mad for a moment?"

Kanta-kun nodded slightly. Looking at Chrome, I said, "I gotta get home. Thanks for saving me again."

"Yeah, later."

End of Chapter 15: The Friend

Author's Note: I don't know about the prophecy much anymore. I thought about fixing it into my plot, but I realized a LOT of people do that. A LOT LOT of people do that, so I may or may not bring it back up. Ken and Lio will return, however. XD Yay!

Lio is a cute name,

Sammy


	17. The Clash

Chapter 16: The Clash

The days went by with no problems. Well, _almost…_You know Chrome? He joined our school as a student. Even worse, a student that sat by me, ate my lunch, smiled at me, ate my lunch, had other girls glaring at me, and did I mention ATE MY LUNCH? Okay, he didn't _eat_ it, he DEVOURED it, leaving only a fourth for me! Oh man, good looks must cost much food consumption or something. Dude, and my lunch has THREE stacks to it. It's not that I eat_ all_ of it, I only eat three-fourths of it, but he's eating my other half that I deserve!

"C'mon, it's not like you run away from rapid, rancid, weirdo girls," Chrome replied, winking cutely. I angry bit what he was holding in his chopsticks. He frowned at me. "Now, Natsuki-chan, that's not nice—eating my lunch like that."

"Excuse me, that's **my** lunch!" I explained.

"You're excused and I know that," Chrome answered, playfully kissing my cheek. He laughed as he saw my face turn red. My fist almost _accidentally_ slipped onto his face, but I just said, "That was my FIRST kiss! I was waiting for—"

My throat closed and I knew I couldn't say it. _Kyohei-kun…_Turning away, I put on a straight face and the tears stayed in place. I blinked them back and turned to Chrome. "As I was saying, I was waiting for someone."

Hah, I still couldn't say it. Chrome was about to ask more when the window to our classroom was blasted open. Kanta-kun and Kokoro-chan were with us today, luckily. Kanta-kun ran to my side and ahead of us stood two Mamodos and their partners. Before anything happened, sharp pointy things from the room came at me. YES, CAME AT ME! I crouched over Kanta-kun, but he ducked and went around me. He pushed us both to the ground and we didn't get hit. He's trying harder, I guess. Chrome and Kokoro had done the same.

I got up and shoved them the way they came in--down the stairs. Kanta-kun grabbed my hand and we went after them. We nodded and Kanta-kun stared at the ground. "AN'KAR!"

I felt myself feel transparent, in a sense. I landed with Kanta-kun softly on the ground. Looking at my arm, I realized that I _was_ transparent. Kanta-kun had changed me into a ghost. But, it was over shortly.

"What in the WORLD are you two doing?" I screamed at them—the owners of the books. Chrome had ended up running down four flights of stairs, but was now by my side. I laughed at him inside my head. I wonder what Kokoro could do though.

"Heh…" one said.

"We're just… training," finished the other.

"Honestly…"

"Is that so wrong?"

"Man you guys…" I started.

"Are such weirdos," Chrome finished. We stared at each other and gasped. WE'RE CATCHING IT! I sighed and opened my spell book and Chrome took out his. Man, he's got a white-blue book. I mean, it's almost white with a tint of blue. I noticed he was looking at my yellow one. We grinned at each other and shouted our spell simultaneously.

"AN'KAR!"

"KARIN JIGAR!"

Kokoro pulled out a GIGANTIC sword! It was like, 2 times my size in height and 4 times in width. She carried it like it was nothing. The ground suddenly started to shake and an army of undead appeared behind Kokoro. She screamed and the undead screamed with her. She looked back and grinned. Dashing towards the enemy, the hooves of the undead horses shook the ground and Kokoro jumped up and brought the sword down on a Mamodo.

"VARON!"

The Mamodo, who looked like a yellow cat that could walk on his hind legs, grinned back and a translucent shield appeared over their group. He held his arms out and I could see he was really taking the heat from my undead warriors and Kokoro's scary sword. Kanta-kun was started to crack too. I could see his exhaustion from trying to control the undead to stay longer.

"PULL IT, KOKORO!" Chrome shouted and I heard a slight click from her sword. There was an EXPLOSION! Their shield was broken. Another Mamodo leaped up. This one was a dog. These guys were weird.

"YAROK!"

Missles shot out from behind the dog and hurtled towards me. Kokoro leapt ahead of me and I saw that grin on her again. Chrome shouted, "KARIN'AK!"

A large silver shield composed of hundreds of swords shot up and blocked the attack. I sighed in relief and Kanta-kun hurried to my side. The shield shattered since it was over and shiny sparkles flew everywhere.

'_This is my chance…_' I thought, smirking. Pointing to the yellow cat, I screamed, "HA'ROUK!"

The black dragon shot from Kanta-kun's mouth and hit the cat dead on. It was swallowed whole and then disappeared. I grinned and totally ignored the fact that my book had suddenly shone on its own in a different light. Kanta-kun panted slightly. The cat came back, in a slightly scared position, but the book wasn't gone yet.

"VAROMA!" the cat's partner shouted. Oh, I never got to learn their names. It's kinda weird. Either way, the cat put up another shield. That confused me. We weren't attacking—OH MY FUDGE! I looked to Chrome, hoping he'd have another attack. The dog, the creepy little dog, had a spell cast also and was in the shield with the rest of them. There was a large bomb above us. It was 10 times the four of us put together and it was heading straight for us.

Chrome pointed to my book. I didn't have a spell. He motioned to open it. I did and suddenly realized I had another spell. The time was ticking. I had to hurry. There was the spell. I screamed it out. "JIN'ROUK!"

There was a burst of bats and Kanta-kun seemed to be going over a transformation. He got taller, about my height. Black cat ears and a matching tail appeared as well. I looked at him. Bones jutted out of his shoulder blades and there were places where you could completely see the shape of the bone beneath the skin. He smelled like rotting flesh, dead fish, and just… horrifying. Grinning, he jumped up and leather wings sprung from his back, the quiet jingle of the bell around his neck giving me the shivers. Kanta-kun looked almost… evil. His eyes went sharp and everything turned pitch dark… as if Kanta-kun had covered the sun.

End of Chapter 16: The Clash

Author's Note: I'm running out of words. Oo I mean, words for my chapter titles because I have to think of a significant word for the chapter. I'm sure i'll find some later. Anyway... this chapter featured fighting (yay!) and I really like Kokoro's fighting style. I suppose her theme is swords. XD Like Cloud from FFVII. That is cool. Anyway, yes, this battle took place in the school building. Oo Once I reread it, I was thinking "OMGWTFBBQ! how the heck am I supposed to clean that up? #$#&(!" Yes, I'm still thinking it over. Oo Oh, and Kanta and I jumped off the stairs (like, over the side), therefor we became ghosts so we didn't hit/crash/slam/break/bump into anything. We landed softly.

Wondering what I should do,

Sammy


	18. The Victory

Chapter 17: The Victory

Suddenly, there was a huge blinding blue blast and it headed straight for the bomb. The blast engulfed the bomb and I felt a sudden strain on my energy. I fell to my knees and looked up. The bomb, itself, was falling down towards us and seeing the shining of the other book; I figured they were going through the same thing.

However, Kanta-kun's blast held it up in midair. Slowly, it started to go towards the enemy. It was like a psychic deflection, in a sense. My energy was draining, but I would NEVER fail Kanta-kun. "KANTA-KUN, I WILL NEVER FAIL YOU!"

The blast suddenly got stronger and started to control the bomb. Kanta-kun jerked his arms to the enemy and the bomb swerved straight to them. I turned away before the explosion went off and I heard screaming. Chrome pulled me into his embrace and looked away himself. When it was over, I looked. There were my enemies—books burning. By instinct, I ran over and tried to put them out. It started to burn my hands, but Kanta-kun stopped me.

'It's… too late,' he replied in a deep, demonic voice. It wasn't _his_ voice anymore. Tears fell from my eyes, but I didn't even know why. I guess my hands hurt. Hearing an agonized sob, I looked at one of the human partners. Kanta-kun grabbed me, covered my ears with his huge clawed hands, and told me silently not to look. He was so much… bigger.

"Kanta-kun, what's going on?" I asked. Chrome stood above Kanta-kun, tears falling down his cheeks. When I tried to turn around, Kanta-kun jerked me back to look away. "Kanta-kun?"

'Now go,' I heard in a muffled sound. I shut my eyes and counted to three. Would Kanta-kun become normal again? I needed to see the Kanta-kun I knew. I want him to come back.

_1… 2… 3…_

A bright light shone from ahead of my closed eyes and when I reopened them, my normal Kanta-kun was there. I pulled Kanta-kun into a tight embrace. "K-KANTA-KUN! I-I'm so happy we w-won! I'm so happy…"  
There wasn't a response, so there was an uncomfortable silence. He patted my head lightly, though sadly. He sighed and pressed his head against mine. 'Why do you sound so sad? You defeated the other group, didn't you? Man, you're such a girl.'

Anger rising. Anger overflowing. And WHAM, there goes Kanta-kun! I still had so many unanswered questions, but I guess it didn't matter. If we won, Kanta-kun was that much closer to becoming King.

"Chrome, what happened?" I asked. If Kanta-kun wouldn't answer me, then maybe he would. The blonde boy merely looked away and Kokoro did the same. What was wrong?

"Onee-chan…" Kokoro said, pulling on my shirt. She looked up at me with her cute golden eyes. "Those two… they were really _attached_ to their Mamodos… it was… heartbreaking."

"Oh," I replied. "Is that it?"

I turned and walked away. Was I becoming cruel? I just didn't feel anything for them. "You guys, I'm going home."

"But it's starting to get dark. I should walk you home," Chrome stated.

"It'll be fine. I'm with Kanta-kun."

Yeah, it'll be fine. I'm with… Kanta-kun.

End of Chapter 17: The Victory

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I err, had a Japanese exchange student come over and it was stuff from morning to night, so yeah. I was pretty busy. Anyway, the story is going to become drama-ishier. -shifty eyes- Yes. Drama seems to be in my blood. Gosh, it's all those shojo manga! XD Anyway, see you the next chapter. OH, and kudos to Piff because he's cool by telling me what's happening in his Zatch Bell story. X3

My Sanctuary,

Sammy


End file.
